


Prostithenai

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Satya enjoys having you at her mercy, and you like being there, too.





	Prostithenai

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't think I've seen you write nsfw for Symmetra, and that robotic arm is putting my mind in the wrong places, so can I please get her with a fem!reader?_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

Her face was almost unnervingly calm, and perhaps a little distant. You squirmed where you stood, glancing at your pile of recently discarded clothes. As you met her gaze, her expression softened, and she tipped your chin up to look at you.

“You look as if you have something to say.”

“No… you asked me to—”

“I did not _ask_. You were given a command, and you obeyed.” A beat. “As you should.”

“Yes, Satya,” you murmured, gaze cast downward. Her metal hand drifted down the column of your throat, and over the dip of your collarbones. She hummed as her fingers fell away, and you tentatively glanced up at her again.

Her nostrils flared, but from a different emotion altogether. Though her expression remained cool, you could see the lust boiling behind her eyes. You bit your lip and looked away again, and she tipped you back up to meet her gaze. She eased you backwards until the warmth of the large hard light disc behind you pressed up against your back.

You didn’t resist as she secured you in it, more hard light bonds appearing from the mass to hold you tightly in place. Your arms and wrists were first, and finally your legs, spread wide, exposing your lower half to the cool air of the room. A single digit pushed up against your clit, stroking the firm nub as she watched you.

Your breath hitched as you strained against your bindings, trying to follow the calculated touch. Your struggling was in vain, however, as she stopped her treatment a moment later. You let out a pitiful whine, and she smiled, the gesture an equal mix of demure and wicked. With your eyes, you pleaded for her to go on, inner muscles already twitching.

She cradled your face and kissed you tenderly, warm tongue caressing your pliant lips as you opened up to her. You couldn’t hold back your desperate moan, heat flooding your centre as your nerves tingled. As she carried on kissing you, her hands drifted over your chest, squeezing and caressing your breasts in her warm hands. Each one felt different—the flesh hand warmer and more yielding, but the smooth texture of her metal fingers was pleasant on your tender skin.

“Satya, please,” you begged, chasing her mouth as she took a step back.

Her metal fingers drifted down your front, grazing over your navel, and hastening along the skin below it. Your belly twitched, and she bit her lip, palm pressed flat against your skin, fingers turned down.

“You wish to play?” She cooed, carefully massaging your sensitive flesh. Her touch sent shockwaves of pleasure roiling through your core and you tipped your head back, trying to arch against it. When she pulled her hand away in protest, you leveled your gaze with hers again. You nodded, expression pitiful as you bit your lip.

“Please.”

Her smile was warm as she leaned forward to kiss you once, metal fingers slipping over the shape of your mound. “Good girl.”

You moaned aloud as your hips moved against the errant touch, your clit already sensitized and begging to be touched as she stroked you gently. She peppered gentle kisses along your cheeks before drifting down the column of your throat.

“Will you indulge me?” She hummed, carefully teasing her digits at your twitching entrance. You nodded eagerly, barely able to get out a desperate _yes_ as you watched that smile become wicked again.

Satya eased two metal fingers inside you, your slick quickly coating them and dripping down her palm. She bit her lip, free hand stroking gently along your side. Despite all her posturing, you could see the rich colour in her cheeks—she wasn’t as unaffected by your activities as she tried to appear.

Her fingers crooked up into that little ridge inside you. Stars burst behind your eyes as your head fell back, an inelegant groan on your lips. She hummed and flexed her wrist, and you let out a shriek as you felt it. Her fingers were… vibrating? Her free hand drifted up along your side, gently fondling your breasts as she found your gaze.

“Do you like it?” She asked, trying to hide her eagerness as she increased the tempo of her strokes. Heat flooded your cheeks—what else could you do but nod? The pressure building in your core was almost painful, but the gentle touch of her hand along your bare skin helped to hold you on the cusp.

“Please,” you whispered, squirming against her touch. “Please, Satya, I can’t—”

She leaned in close to your ear, that smooth voice so terribly inviting. “I can feel how close you are. Do you want to come?”

Tears brimming in your eyes, you nodded as your breath hitched. Her expression softened as she kissed you. You did your best to swallow your moan, pleasure skittering over every nerve in your body. Her warm tongue caressed yours, and you chased her lips as she leaned back.

“You will indulge me a little longer,” she cooed, and you wailed pitifully as her movements ceased. The vibrations continued, but the power dulled. Your peak that had been so painfully close began to ebb away from you, but not so far that you could relax—especially not with her fingers still buzzing away inside you.

“Please, Satya, I can’t—”

“You can,” she assured you, voice remarkably gentle. “Calm yourself. You struggle too much. I promise you it will not end too quickly.”

You scowled, and Satya’s eyes narrowed. The chill of her gaze bore into you, and you flinched.

“Do you have something you wish to say?” Her fingers crooked, stroking just once over that achingly tender spot inside you. You jumped, but quickly shook your head. If it was a choice between being edged, or being completely denied—which you knew she was capable of doing—you decided you’d suffer the edging. When you looked properly contrite, her expression softened and she smiled indulgently as she leaned down to kiss you again.

You whimpered into her mouth, her free hand gently tweaking the sensitive peaks of your nipples. The gestures sent shocks of pleasure straight to your clit. You struggled not to wail as the vibrations kicked up again, and she began to stroke your sweet spot once more. Her free hand slipped between your legs, her thumb stroking your clit. You sobbed as your back arched, wiggling vainly against the hard light bindings that held you in place.

“Satya, please,” you wheezed, quite literally begging her. The pleasure was toeing the line as it bordered on painful, but still you held on.

“I can feel it, how badly you want to come,” she cooed, her voice a little too reedy as she increased the pressure on the aching bundle of nerves. “But here you are, holding on—like a good girl.”

You bit your lip hard enough to bruise as you pleaded to her with your eyes. The sounds of her working your lower half were obscene, and heat flooded your cheeks.

She leaned close to your ear, breath warm on your skin. “Come for me. Do not hold back.”

The sound you made as you finally let yourself fall was lewd, and utterly primal. Your walls clamped down eagerly around her fingers, and each stroke and tug over your sweet spot sent your pleasure cascading over her palm. She remained focused on dragging it out, acutely aware of just the right ways to touch you to build you back up before you had finished riding the waves of your first orgasm.

You came again on the coattails of your first release, and you screamed as the intensity of it bridged the gap. You couldn’t form words, your hips jerking as you strained desperately against your bindings. The vibrations disappeared as her movements ceased, and you let out a ragged sigh. Her fingers slowly slipped out of you, and a moment later you felt them pressed against your lips.

You lazily licked her clean. Gentle kisses along your throbbing pulse helped centre you, and you nuzzled into the furrow of her shoulder as you listened to her soft voice offering words of praise and affection. Her touch along your skin sent tremors through your core, but helped to ease you down from the high of your orgasms.

After some long minutes passed, your bindings disappeared and she was easing you down. Your legs were like jelly, and you couldn’t hold yourself up. She giggled softly as you collapsed into her arms, and she leaned down to kiss the crown of your hair.

“Oh, have I worn you out?” She cooed, gently stroking your back. Her touch sent pleasure skittering out over your tender nerves, and you couldn’t help your soft moan. Still, you nodded—she really had worn you out. You felt yourself being eased down onto your back, and were vaguely aware of your body moving. Your bleary gaze travelled up to see Satya walking alongside you. You glanced aside to see she’d created a bed of some sort of out hard light, and was using it to move you elsewhere.

You reached towards her, and she delicately took your hand in her metal one, raising it to kiss the back of your palm.

“Rest now,” she insisted gently. “I will take care of you.”

And so, you obeyed, letting yourself drift to the soft sounds of hard light thrumming around you.


End file.
